


1 month and 5 days.

by mingtiddies



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Choi Seungcheol - Freeform, Gen, More angst, Non-Idol AU, Sorry Not Sorry, Yoon Jeonghan - Freeform, a dash of side platonic jihan, hong jisoo - Freeform, lowkey based on a true story, platonic cheolsoo, seungcheol being an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingtiddies/pseuds/mingtiddies
Summary: jisoo hadn't done anything wrong, but it was a little more complicated than that.





	1 month and 5 days.

Jisoo stared at his phone for the longest time. So long that not only had he lost track of time, but he couldn’t actually make out anything written on the small screen. If it hadn’t been for the commotion his roommate was making, he would probably still be staring at his phone.

Choi Seungcheol, the man Jisoo considered to be one of his absolute best friends, _besides Yoon Jeonghan_ , had been going around telling their group of shared friends that he was about to change his number. Something about wanting to start fresh.

Which Jisoo completely understood. He was in his twenties and there were most likely people he wanted to cut from his life, friends whom he had grown apart from over the years. But there laid the problem; about 4 days after Seungcheol had gotten his new number, he still hadn’t given it to Jisoo. The peach haired boy tried to find excuses and it didn’t take him very long.

Between work, family and friends, Seungcheol certainly had a lot of people to think of, and one or two people slipping his mind could be completely understandable. _But I’m his best friend_ , he thought.

And that first time, although he found it hard not to go down the ‘or am i really his friend’ road, he would later come to realize that out of all the times that followed this one, this was definitely the easiest.

On the fourth day, Jisoo decided that he’d ask Jeonghan for Cheol’s number, hesitant as he always was when asking a friend for someone’s number that wasn’t theirs to give away.

 

**[Jisoo @ 1:27pm]: hey Cheollie it’s Jisoo, I asked Jeonghan for your number if that’s okay with you**

**[Jisoo @ 1:28pm]: and also I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and Jeonghan on Tuesday**

 

_3 days._

Surely 3 days were enough for Seungcheol to receive and read his messages. Or maybe he has received a ton of messages telling him who’s who so he can sort out his phone, right?

It would be stupid to say that Jisoo counted how many hours went by that his texts went unanswered. But he did. He spent the first day counting the minutes and then the hours that went by without receiving any kind of response from Cheol.

And now he was left counting the days.

_7 days._

Days went by and Jisoo never got a response from his supposed best friend. Jisoo had only seen him once and not once had the subject of the unanswered texts came up. Although Seungcheol made small talk, it was obvious for everyone there that day that _something_ had drastically changed.

_Maybe he’s going through something_ , Jisoo thought. And he really wanted to believe that, but he couldn’t go down that road.

The second time was definitely harder than the first. Keeping himself from thinking the worst.... Jisoo then decided he would be taking a break from his phone.

It turned out to be a _complete_ failure. How was he supposed to stay in touch with his other friends? The ones that actually directly answered his texts? The ones Jisoo cared about just as much as he cared about Cheol?

At least his very own screen free policy managed to last an entire day....

_2 weeks and 2 days._

What had he done wrong? What had Jisoo done wrong that made Seungcheol decide that he needed to cut him from his life? Jisoo hated the thought of having someone be mad at him. And so the thought of someone hating him enough to completely shut him out? It absolutely crushed him.

He felt his heart beat faster everytime someone mentioned his name. And even worse.... Everytime he hung out with his friends and he was there, he felt his heart drop. As if someone had pushed him off a building and as if the pressure of their dying friendship being his fault was thrown on his shoulders.

Because that’s what it felt like. To Jisoo, there was no way that he hadn’t done something wrong. Friendships didn’t come too naturally too him. After finding a good reliable friend in Jeonghan, he had managed to make friends with Seungcheol.

But the rest of his group of friends had been introduced by both Jeonghan and Seungcheol. And maybe there was a reason why he couldn’t make many friends on his own. Maybe that was why Cheol had stopped talking to him.

The third time, he _did_ go down that road, and yet he still found a way to make excuses for Cheol.... If he could still call him that....

_3 weeks and 4 days._

In all honesty, Seungcheol hadn’t actually _stopped_ talking to Jisoo, but every conversion they had now consisted of awkward and forced small talk. _From both parties._ Jisoo would be lying if he said that he felt comfortable being around Seungcheol.

Even being with his friends made him nervous. The thought of Seungcheol showing up at any given time when they hung out made it impossible for him to enjoy anything anymore. His chest still felt heavy with the burden of their dead friendship.

Perhaps what hurt Jisoo the most was being ignored. Or it was Seungcheol giving him no reason whatsoever for cutting ties with him. Or maybe it was the fact that Jisoo knew Seungcheol was having a hard time between his job and being the self-proclaimed provider of his shared apartment with 3 younger roommates.

Either way, after over 3 weeks of never having gotten a text from Seungcheol, Jisoo’s entire being was crushed. It was bad that he was ignored by someone he thought as his best friend, but it was even worse that he couldn’t even be there for him through what he knew was a hard time. So yes, the kind-eyed boy was crushed.

For the second time, Jisoo thought he would take a break from his phone. Because it was unhealthy to stare at his phone, hoping for a reply to a text that was sent and read _weeks_ ago.

And for the second time it was a failure. Although this time he lasted two days instead of just one. But even though he didn’t know how to talk to his friends that were also Seungcheol’s friends anymore, he couldn’t bring himself to ignore them and not answer their texts.

And so here Jisoo was.

_1 month and 5 days._

One month and five days after he had last texted Seungcheol, sitting on his bed at midnight after a long day of endless classes and then work, he was staring at his phone like he had done many times before then. Except for a change, Jisoo was staring at an incoming text.

 

**[Cheollie @ 3:53pm]: I’m sorry**

**[Cheollie @ 3:54pm]: I shouldn’t have stopped talking to you**

 

The growing headache between his eyebrows indicated that he was in no mood nor state to deal with this. The apology he had secretly been waiting for still brought him a great deal of pain. He had went through an entire month of wondering what he had done wrong and thinking of everything and anything he had said to Seungcheol.

And that apology.... That apology right there just put him right back in the middle of all that. So he needed a minute. Or rather a good night’s sleep. Besides, Jisoo knew he wouldn’t answer his texts at almost 1am.

The next morning, he found himself staring at the texts again as it dawned on him just _how much_ this whole ordeal had profoundly hurt him. His throat began to hurt; everything he had felt up until now just made its way to his throat, and his eyes slightly burned until he couldn’t see his screen anymore.

 

**[Jisoo | MESSAGE NOT SENT]: Cheol**

**[Jisoo | MESSAGE NOT SENT]: Seungcheol????**

 

Before any more panic settled into his brain, he found Jeonghan’s contact as fast as he could and tapped the receiver icon to call his best friend. In the midst of all the heartbreak Seungcheol had caused the past few weeks, Jisoo found comfort in Jeonghan picking up the phone after barely two rings.

He suddenly felt bad for calling his best friend only to ask him about Seungcheol. “Hey Jisoo,” he heard Jeonghan’s soft voice speak up. “Hey.”

“You never call this early,” his best friend noted, “what’s up?” He hesitated, “Ah, um.... My texts to Seungcheol aren’t going through. I was wondering if you knew anything about that?” The boy on the other side of the phone hummed.

“Cheol said he was taking a break from his phone so he turned it off,” he said. “He even got a burner,” he added, mockingly chuckling at the weird decision, “I told him it was stupid but what can we do? Our Cheollie is stubborn as hell.”

“That he is,” Jisoo muttered into the phone. “Anyways! Thanks Jeonghan. I’ll call you tomorrow.” After sharing a few more words with Jeonghan, both of them decided it was time to hang up, leaving Jisoo to contemplate what to do about Seungcheol.

It took Seungcheol about 2 to 3 weeks to turn his phone back on. At least, Seungcheol managed to stay off his phone for way longer than Jisoo had and the thought made him laugh bitterly. The second Jisoo heard about his ex best friend getting his phone back, he was ready to text him. _Give him time_ , he thought then. _You have to give him some time._

So the boy waited for a day.

And had it been another situation he would have given Seungcheol more time... Jisoo wasn’t the type to force explanations out of people if he knew it would make them uncomfortable. But he reckoned that he deserved an explanation. And he did. Hong Jisoo deserved an explanation.

 

**[Jisoo @ 1:27PM ]: I just wish I knew why you did**

 

And he waited again. Surprisingly, Seungcheol replied the very same day, a few minutes after Jisoo had sent the message. But after reading the text, he started to wish his ex best friend hadn’t replied right away.

 

**[Cheollie @ 1:34PM ]: I don’t even know why**

**[Cheollie @ 1:34PM ]: But I really am sorry**

**[Jisoo @ 1:35PM ]: I honestly thought I’d done something wrong or that you grew tired of me**

**[Jisoo @ 1:36PM ]: I know I’m not the best of friends, but I try**

**[Cheollie @ 1:38PM ]: I think maybe I did**

**[Cheollie @ 1:38PM ]: I’m sorry**

 

_So that was it. He grew tired of me and instead of talking to me and asking for a break, he just left me like this._ God he felt stupid. How many times had he texted Cheol and hung out with him after the silver haired boy realized he wanted out of their friendship? Did Cheol even care at all?

 

**[Jisoo @ 1:42PM ]: I see…**

**[Cheollie @ 1:43PM ]: You can yell at me and insult me I deserve it**

**[Jisoo @ 1:44PM ]: There’s not a single bone in my body that’s gonna allow me to**

**[Jisoo @ 1:44PM ]: Even if I wanted to**

**[Cheollie @ 1:45PM ]: I’m sorry Jisoo**

**[Jisoo @ 1:46PM ]: Yeah you’ve said that**

**[Cheollie @ 1:47PM ]: If you don’t wanna be my friend anymore I understand**

**[Cheollie @ 1:54PM ]: Jisoo?**

 

Did he?

Did he still want to be friends with the man that had broken his heart? Did he want to talk to him and pretend none of this had ever happened? Did he want Seungcheol to forget that not long ago he had _completely_ ignored him? Did he want to act like his best friend hadn’t just said he had grown tired of him?

He did. He really did. He wanted all of it to be over. For things to go back to the way they had been. And for Seungcheol to be the smiley and funny best friend that made his days so much better.

But he couldn’t. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn’t. Because their friendship just wouldn’t be the same. Because Seungcheol’s words were forever going to hang over his head. And because Seungcheol had _hurt_ him.

It didn’t matter that they had known each other for a few years. Not when Seungcheol had done this. And Jisoo didn’t want to feel this way about him. Jisoo had held nothing but admiration and appreciation towards the man. But he couldn’t ignore how _miserable_ and _terrible_ he had felt those past 8 weeks, now could he?

 

**[Jisoo @ 1:59PM ]: I’m sorry Seungcheol**

**[Jisoo @ 1:59PM ]: I don’t**

**[Seungcheol @ 2:02PM ]: It’s okay Jisoo**

**[Seungcheol @ 2:03PM ]: It’s okay**

 

And he was right. It was okay because it was what was best for the both of them. Hong Jisoo and Choi Seungcheol grew further apart, and neither of them ever looked back.

**Author's Note:**

> what's up y'allies!!!!! so i'm back with yet another angsty fic, how surprising. but anyways, it was based on a real story with a few changes to fit with cheolsoo, and so it was barely edited. anywhomst, hope you enjoy reading it and if you cried reading it, uhhh, sorry? i cry everytime i re-read it too so,,,  
> (sidenote, this is the fic i'm most proud of, with the writing and the plot and everything)  
> anyways part 2, i guess stay tuned for another fic sometime maybe in the next month or later lmaoo; i have Zero (0) inspiration these days


End file.
